Although child car seats are becoming safer every year, another problem still exists that threatens the lives of children in vehicles. When faced with common daily distractions or when performing everyday routines, parents sometimes make unsafe decisions that can impact a child's safety. Upon arriving at a destination, a pre-occupied parent can forget a child who may be quietly sleeping out of sight in the backseat of a vehicle. Hyperthermia or heat related deaths are the third most frequent cause of non-traffic automotive child deaths.
Consequently, a mechanism for reminding individuals of the presence of a child occupant in a vehicle is desired.